James the Killer
by Oscar Gutierrez
Summary: This story is about a teenager named James Carter who is just a typical kid but throughout the months, everything starts to go downhill


_**James the Killer (Chapter 1) – The New Beginning**_

_**There was once a kid named James Carter. He was just a typical teenager who fairly makes passing grades in high school. Long aside he has 2 siblings. One is named Kimberly Carter and the other is named Jimmy Carter. Their parents were just average parents, the father's name is Samuel Carter and the mother's name is Samantha Carter. They lived in a peaceful city until their father got a promotion from his job. He works in a well-known factory called JLM Industries. He was transferred to a smaller city across the state. Ever since then, everything was going downhill. Wake up James, today's the big day! Samantha said excitedly. Huh? James looked at the clock and it said 7:30. Mom, its 7:30, I just want to sleep in. Then Samantha said, James, today is the first day of high school. Alright I'll wake up James said with a tone. Few minutes passed and James walked down the stairs wearing long black jeans, a gray shirt and white shoes. His siblings were looking at him and his sister said to her mother. Mom, James didn't go to sleep until 3 last night. James opened his eyes widely and said, shut up! Then Samantha said James, we'll deal with this after school, now I want you to be careful while you're driving. Okay mom, James said. While James was driving to school, his cell phone started to vibrate so he picked it up and after a brief second looking at the message, he put his phone down and a kid was walking without knowing until the last second that the car James was driving in rammed into him, James lost control of the steering wheel and crashed into a tree. He had minor injuries, a few cuts here and there then he looked at the kid who he ran over and ran to him then as soon as he got there, the kid took his last breath. There was blood everywhere, James freaked out and fled the scene. While running, he received a phone call from his mom. He ignored it and kept running until he reached an abandoned house. He immediately opened the door and closed it with force and he was trying to calm himself down by saying "it's okay James, no one saw it, just stay calm and relax." After that horrific hour, he opened the door slowly and casually walked to where the kid was at but then he reached a corner and then he saw multiple police cars and people around looking at the crime scene. He decided to blend in with the audience and asked a guy "What happened?" and the guy responded "That kid didn't see that car coming; that poor kid didn't know what hit him." After the talk with the guy, James listened really carefully to one of the police officers "We only found a wallet for our evidence, a man named James Carter" After the officer said that, James gasped loudly, the man asked "Are you okay?" Then James said "Yeah, I have to go." During that night while everyone was in the dining room, Samantha asked James "How was the first day of high school?" James was still shocked after what happened earlier. Then Samantha said "James, are you alright?" James replied "Yeah, I'm fine" then there was a moment of silence. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, Samantha answered the door and there were 2 police officers in the doorway. Samantha was surprised and asked the officers "Is there anything wrong officers?" The officers asked Samantha "Ma'am, can we please speak with James Carter?" And she said with a sad voice "Is he in trouble officers?" The officers said "We just have to ask him a few questions." Samantha called James to the door and when James saw the police officers in the doorway, his eyes widely opened and the officers said to him "Is your name James Carter; 5'11 and birthday is January 21**__**st**__**, 1992?" James said with a sour voice "Yes officers, that's me" and the officers looked at each other and said "Were you driving a 1998 Chevy?" James answered "Yes" and one officer got his handcuffs out and said to him "Son, you're under arrest for convicting a murder and fleeing the scene, this means 6 months in jail. While he was going into the back seat of the police car, Samantha was crying while Samuel was holding her. James thought in his head "My first day here and I'm going to jail for convicting murder on an innocent kid, I have blood on my hands that I can't wipe off, now I wonder how my future will be. Only time will tell."**_


End file.
